Pam interupted
by Truebloodsbiggestfan1
Summary: Pam makes a new progeny when Eric pisses her off neither sides of the chess boards are pleased rated M for language and maybe lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oh my god, Sookie you fucking did it" Pam blustered out, there Eric sat his blue eyes and alabaster skin glinted in the club lights. He sat stretched out like the Viking prince he was and at that moment despite the anger and relief she felt pam wanted him…bad. "Don't worry about before let by gones be by gones, by girls be by girls" She smirked pushing down this unfamiliar emotion that had taken her by surprise an emotion she didn't even know still existed. It was then she received the sight of King Bill Compton. "Oh, hi" she alleged shooting a fake toothy grin.

"What's she doing here?" he questioned his voice taking on a hard rim making Pam snap out of her current day dream and look past her shoulder, to see Tara standing stone faced. It was then pam felt the familiar feeling of guilt overwhelm her, "she's mine I – I made her vampire, while you were gone" the cold woman spit out like honey from her lips, she watched as Eric's eyes shifted from hers to the floor. He then looked at Bill as in to say leave us and so he did him and Tara. "What's wrong, what's happened" Pam started staring her maker in the eyes for the first time in five days, the last time she had saw him he had threatened to kill her. In the blink of an eye Pam was pinned down onto the bar which drew a yelp out of her.

"Where's Russell!" he growled out through clenched teeth, "I don't know" she shrieked as his hold on her throat tightened in a bone shattering motion. "STOP FUCKING LYING" he snarled his nose practically touching hers, "I'm not lying, I swear" she blubbered feeling the red hot multant tears escape from her blue crystals and destined to drip down her snow white skin, his grip instantaneously released at the sight of Pams wailing, Eric hated seeing her cry. "What's happened to you" she whimpered sitting up on the bar, 'you're not normally like this', Eric's back continued to face her 'how could you think that I'd seriously go to the fucking authority, your my maker Eric I care…I would never do anything to jeopardize that" She stammered out she spoke fast her voice taking on a desperate tone, "I trust no one, you shouldn't either" he slivered out the coldness evident in his voice, causing Pam to flinch. It was then she realised what mistake she'd been making, she kept forgiving him and every time he would throw it back in her face.

This time Pam screamed at him "If I mean so little to you then why keep me around me then, why am I even here" that caught her makers ears sharp and he spun around to face her staring at her with an unreadable expression, his pale eyes taking on a hard brink, Pam looked down at the floor then finally plundered up the courage to finish what she had started "Just say the words Eric as your maker I release you…Say it and were done" the words came out small and pathetic. Her sire continued to stare at her with that blank stare as if he had finally seen her for the first time in a decade, she wanted to scream and punch him but what bloody good would that have done he would have probably killed her, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt he maker shove past her obviously making his way to his office. "Im going out" she bellowed after him "Tara don't follow me… that is an order not a request" Pam knew Tara could hear her, Eric obviously didn't care; she was not his problem at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cold and the sky had already taken to its gloomy form. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort trudged down the path to no – where kicking stones as she walked. "Fuck him" she spat wiping the at the tracks of blood tears that were still traced on their face. It was then the sound of a pained cry met her ears and the stench of blood hit her nose, it smelt similar to Sookie's.

"_What if it was Sookie, Eric would kill me if I left her there."_ She thought and in a flash she was before the victim, but it was not Sookie. It was a handsome young man, late twenties about six foot three in height and shaggy dark brown hair. He looked hurt curled in on him; his eyes were open in shock, it was then Pam felt compassion jerk her unbeaten heart. She reached her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder, "are you ok?" she asked careful not to show any emotion, the man simply groined out and she was then met with twin green emeralds, something about the way this man carried himself reminded her of her maker Eric and she let out an audible gasp at how captivating looking into this one man's universes could be. "I was attacked by a vampire" he stuttered, trying to sit up clutching his leg wound, but failing miserably. Meanwhile Pam was battling mentally with whether to give him some blood or not, "what can I do?" she asked feeling awkward for even bothering, he didn't say anything, clearing her throat she repeated her question 'what can I do?' … 'you can fuck off' he said rolling over on his back making his strong ass Texan accent known, Pam thought back a growl and walked closer to him bending into a squatting position; her fangs interjected at his sent 'Fuck' he spat undulating up into a standing fighting stance 'woe are you a faerie' Pam said gazing at him starry eyed and lost in the lust for his blood 'back off fanger you aint sinking your teeth into this meat suit' he said with an amazing amount of guts. Pam put up her hands in a surrendering gesture and saw all his muscles untense and relax, the cold woman edged towards him choppers still on show ' What's your name?' She said seeing the spell of glamouring take over his features, 'S-Samuel' muttered they young man stood before her,

'What are you Samuel?' Pam said continuing with her interrogation 'I-Im a Hunter' …. Great this is just great a new progeny Pam thought only male. 'I think Tara could use a brother' Pam said with a smug leer playing at her features 'wouldn't that be nice, Sammy?' …. 'Yes' Samuel replied quietly still relished in a supernatural daze…

The wind tussled through her hair as she waited for her second progeny to rise from his untimely demise, what had she done, she had already made one progeny now she had made another one on the same fucking night "fuck" she thought feeling guilt wash over her but at the same time she felt relieved to have another male companion in her life who could hopefully feel the gaping hole her maker had left. Pam was strung out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of dry coughing and heaving, he had finally up surged from his deep slumber, the cold woman smirked and rose to her feet batting away the mud that came flying at her.

Pam's new progeny stood glaring at her 'the hell…' Sam said trailing off to suck in unneeded air, his gaze at her soon changed to look up at the sky 'you're still here' he said with a cocky grin ' I never left' Pam shot back with a hint of flirtation in her vocals; Sam rose his eyebrows but then suddenly frowned 'but how… You bitch' he shouted 'You lying bitch!'… 'As you're maker I command you to calm the fuck down' Pam spat still smiling, he instantly calmed down, The female circled him like a hawk stalking its prey 'hmmm' she breathed out 'not bad'… her new progeny remained silent a grimace still furrowing his brows 'guess you really are a Halfling now aint you' Pam prodded 'whatever… you know it's getting late so I need to get back home.'… 'Wait' she said sharply; he stopped the muscles in his back tensing in frustration; then he turned to face her she was his new and proud maker, "you haven't fed" she laughed ' how do you plan on surviving', it was then she was met with the blue flames again and he was tower over him like a hot giant. "Where will we go?" he asked in all seriousness, "come with me" she grinned dashing away the sudden epiphany she just had.

Fangtasia was packed with fang bangers, they all eyed Sam and her with wanting eyes. "Take one and just rip their fucking throat out" She said, Pam waited for her progeny to take his pick, he picked a breasty blonde in short shorts and a plaid top, She couldn't help but grin at his choice since there taste in women were similar. Pam watched Sam led the blonde to one of the club bathrooms and Pam felt a twinge of jealousy tug at her.

Samuel had been in the bathroom long enough so Pam decided to check up on him, when she entered the bathroom her senses followed the exact spot where he had dumped the blondes corpse, the unnamed girls hair covered her face her eyes frozen open in fear; for the first time in one hundred years Pam actually shuddered, her progeny stood over the blondes bloody body and detracted his fangs with a proud smile , in that moment he resembled Eric so much that she gasped out loud, ' What the fuck! you were supposed to feed from her not Fucking kill her' He opened his mouth to speak but soon closed when she spoke again 'for Fucksake Sam, you have go, Eric's gonna fucking kill me, not to mention your sister' 'who's Eric and I have a sister?' he answered back raising his brows pam felt his curiosity jerk through their newly formed bond, 'Samuel as your maker I command you to get the fuck out'. Her progeny let out a discouraged sigh and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Pam awoke the next day and climbed out her coffin, She triode over to Eric's resting place opened it where she was greeted by the sight of her first progeny Tara, Pam folded her arms and stared down at her thinking about Samuel and were he was, She suddenly felt Eric getting close and heard his footsteps coming down the stairs, she leaned her back against the wall "Where's Bill?" Pam asked 'he had an Erun' Eric began but stopped when Pam nodded 'sit' He said and she obeyed ' ' searching for Russell Edgington is a suicide mission, but even If bill and I do get him we'll still be facing a treason charge' 'I thought you had friends in the authority' pam cut across but then fell silent again " a friend but she can't help me anymore" Pam glowered at him for a few seconds then looked down towards the floor ' Either Russell will have our heads or the authority will' he commented Pam closed her eyes ' and there is no other option He finished, She


	3. Chapter 3

licked her lips and spoke 'I'll go with you', we defeated Russell before we can put up a fight against the authority' 'the end may come soon and I can't have you there'

'Eric I want to' pam argued stubbornly 'no…what you said in anger, you were right, I have to release you and it's not because I don't trust you or because I don't care, it's because you are my only progeny, my own legacy' he said his voice full of compassion she looked him in the eyes 'I need you to live when im gone' Pam looked down letting out a sigh of sadness 'if that is your wish…I understand, I except' she said quietly, she got to her feet, ' do it' she announced, her maker stood to his full height of six four and towered above her not once taking his eyes of hers, 'Pamela I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny as your maker I release you' The words stung and pam felt the bond they had pull and snap like an elastic band, she couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips, she sobbed and braced herself against him feeling the velvet tears slip from her eyes his hand wrapped around her head in an attempt to comfort her she continued to cry hugging onto him for dear life ' you are my child as I was the child of godric, you were born into greatness' she again looked into his eyes her own were blurred red from the tears ' you're a maker now… understand?' Pam nodded as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

_Two weeks later…_

'Excuse me who the hell are you and why the fuck are commanding us around?' Pam burst out feeling outraged that Eric had left her in the care of some brunette know it all geek who thought she knew everything ' I promised your maker I would get you out of here as for who I am I think you should ask Eric that' Pam arched an eye brow at her and scowled, who the hell was she and why was she so sure of herself ' probably one of Eric's casual fuck buddies' pam thought but there was something different about this bitch almost like she knew Eric, Her Eric.

They were outside in less than a minute when the building behind them literally blew to smithereens Jason screamed and attempted to charge at the building which failed terribly, Pam smirked until she realised that Eric was in there her smile dropped it was her turn to freak. Before pam could even think about Nora's vice grip Pinned onto her arm 'But Eric' she choked out her bottom lip already starting to tremble uncontrollably. "he'll be fine, he can take of himself" she practically spit out, Pam eyed her a moment and for a brief second thought about commanding Aiden to return to her side so that he could take her the hell out of here.

She was just about to make another retort, when the sight of the speed rover came into sight and quicker than she could blink. It was Eric and he was ok, he got out of the car. Pam was all but ready to embrace him when he immediately went to Nora and they shared a hug, she swallowed hard a tightness growing. It was then she was snapped out of her jealousy at the sound of Tara's voice, "Pam what's that?" she asked a look of worry painting her features, Pam felt her neck. Something was in her neck, Eric gaze instantly faltered on her she was pinned by icy eyes then suddenly he was in front of her wiping blood that appeared to be spilling from her nose, "Pamela?" he asked his eyes wide with fear, "look I'm fine Eric will you just leave me, alone" she spat batting his hand away and turning from him. She then experienced a painful pressure on her head, which forced a cry out of her as she clutched her forehead and limped towards the car. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_ERIC P.O.V:_"Pamela?" Eric asked his eyes wide with fear, "look I'm fine Eric will you just leave me, alone" she spat batting his hand away and turning from him. She then experienced a painful pressure on her head, which forced a cry out of her as she clutched her forehead and limped towards the vehicle. "Pam?" he practically yelled rushing towards her as she collapsed and started seizing violently. Nora was there in a blink trying to hold her down, "Nora what's happening?" he bleated out turning to her, he felt helpless. "I don't know" she said simply staring at Pam who was still shaking, Eric held Pam's face and tried to get through to her but she wasn't responding. "It's alright Pam" he tried then his attention shifting helplessly to the others, Tara was literally shitting a brick and the others just staring. It was then Pam started to rouse and she jerked up suddenly, gasping for unneeded breath.

"What the fuck" she muttered sitting up holding her neck, and then it clicked. Fucking Sam he must have gotten himself into trouble somehow, she'll deal with this shit later. At that moment Eric opened his mouth to speak but before he could, she was in the back seat. The others shrugged and got in. Tara got in next to her a question playing on her lips but Pam shot her a dark look and she soon bit back whatever it was she had been about to say, They drove in silence for around ten minutes until Her maker turned the radio up, it was live from governor Burwell's mansion, 'we did this we boomed the factories, we destroyed the authority, There's no one else to protect us now' Nora blurted but it was aimed more at Eric more than anyone else, ' if that suit comes near me or any of my shit…' Pam chided 'will you shut up about your shit when the world is about to end' Nora scolded turning around to face her, Pam felt the anger travel through her body like a storm not just because she hated the bitch but because of the snarkiness in her tone of voice.

'Hey- she mused with a psychotic calm- I don't know about the world, but im about to end your face' Pam tested leaning forward, the car turned at a 180 angle and Eric killed the engine her vision snapped to her maker but he didn't look at her once. 'Nora we need to talk- he uttered then added- Privately' He pushed the door open and got out Nora and trailed behind 'Privately my ass' Pam thought and broke the door open stepping out of the black convertible ' who the fuck is Mary Poppins and can I please kill her? she asked ' She's my sister' Eric answered after a brief mental battle, turning his back on her for the third time that night he began stalking in Nora's direction. Pam was beyond shocked. Every negative emotion she could think of ran through her. 'Over a hundred years- she walked after him-you never thought to tell me hey! I have this super irritating sister, she's dying to meet you, your gonna hate her guts? 'Any reason to' Eric cut across her coldly not even bothering to look her in the eye, did it hurt him to much? Or did he simply not give a shit? 'Well maybe since I shared my entire life with you and all you do know is lying to me over and over…' That made him face her and the eyes she was met with were not her makers eyes they held no compassion, no love, nothing, it shattered her world.

'If bills out there, he may be looking for us, the state of Louisiana basically just declared war against us' he said through 'clenched teeth this is not the time' ' why don't you trust me' pam spat ' get over it and have my back… or get out of my face' he said before turning his back on her again. Pam stormed off towards the beach and crashed onto the sand gulping back tears Tara sat beside her 'you know, love doesn't have to be a competition between you and someone else' she began her voice so soft it made Pam break down; bloody tears spilled over her pale cheeks 'Fuck off…, I mean it Tara' she stuttered stubbornly scrubbing at her wet eyes trying not to show her emotions but Tara edged closer 'no you don't you just don't want me to see you crying' she teased with a hint of amusement in her voice 'Im not crying- she exclaimed. Then after a brief pause she added- 'Well, im crying but it's because im fucking pissed' she sobbed Tara wrapped her arms around her in attempt to comfort her, it was then Pam felt the feeling of Uneasiness and confusion from her second progeny Pull through there bond, Her head told her to stay but her body told her to hunt him down and find out what the fuck was going on with him, 'Fuck' Pam spat out loud 'What' Tara said looking lost, ' it's nothing it can wait' She replied with a guilty nod 'You're lying' Her progeny spat standing to her feet and brushing herself off, ' How the fuck do you know' Pam said defensively 'Because when you're lying I can see your wisdom teeth' Tara sassed with a frown, Pam stood up and put a hand on her hip, she couldn't lie to Tara she had kept Sam a secret long enough, It was time she knew the truth, ' I made another vampire' Pam announced confidently ' What! When?' Tara prodded trying to push down the feeling the betrayal into the belly of her gut but despite her best efforts her emotions were completely busted, Pam couldn't help but laugh at the false smile Tara had plastered on her face ' About two weeks ago' she purred, Tara's mask dropped 'Where is it…' 'Where is he' Pam interrupted suddenly becoming protective, Tara shook her head 'what about Eric when he finds out… his gonna be pissed especially since your new progeny is male, the fuck you gonna do, huh!' Tara argued pam looked down at her shoes then back at her face 'his your vampire brother and I expect you to look after him as he will you' Pam replied stone faced, Tara rolled her eyes and sighed 'call him' said her progeny 'I can't I don't know where he is I sent him away' Pam lied 'call him' Tara repeated Pam huffed and called into thin air 'Sam as your maker I command you to come back' 'Sam?' Tara was about to protest until Pam added 'Not the Sam you think' feeling butterflies of fault rise in her stomach Pam gulped, 'His coming she said with a nod, Tara breathed out unneeded air.

When there beach crises had finally calmed down Pam and Tara Headed back up the hill towards the others, what had gone on during the absence, Nora had her back to them her hands up in surrender, Jason was armed and aiming at her vampire aunt; throwing a bitch fit about vampires 'Brainrapeing' him, if the situation had been any different Pam would have probably died laughing, her vision found Eric he was literally a meter away from his sister who was faced at gun point, her maker held a smug look on his face, He couldn't rip that sorry son of a bitch to bits if he wanted to all Jason had to do was move the only thing holding him back from completely fucking Jason up was Sookie he had even said so himself,

Pam had always been fiercely jealous of Sookie Stackhouse she didn't even bother try deny it, whatever dominion Sookie had, had over Eric and Bill was bloody pathetic in her eyes, Bill and her maker always went on about Sookie and her light, the only light they probably saw was between her legs, Sookie ran past Pam over to Nora's defence 'Oh my god- Pam thought- Now the two bitches who have somehow managed to steal my Eric away from me are becoming the best of buds, fucking fantastic' she screwed her face up at the thought and clenched her fists Tara obviously felt her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder, Pam instantly loosened up,


	5. Chapter 5

Her peace of mind was short lived, Jessica began screaming and whined that bill was calling her she fell to the floor placing both hands on the collar of her shirt and gripping it in pain, Pam breathed out a shaky breath suddenly feeling overwhelmed 'Shit' Pam spat gripping onto Tara's shoulder and nodding Tara looked at Eric in a panic and quickly stalled him 'Im coming with you' Tara said making past them, well at least one of them had been listing to the conversation that had been happening before there very eyes because Pam hadn't, Eric grabbed Tara by the hair and shoved her back a few steps back to pam's side 'Take your progeny back to Fangtasia, we'll be back soon' Eric said walking towards, god know where his sister following by his side "Please don't do this…" she said moving to stand in front of him but he cut her off " get out of my way Pam" his voice was breezed …Pissed and on edge, this time she didn't bother trying to stop him as him and Nora took to the skies, when Eric was gone Pam and Tara started walking down the dark highway Sookie and Jessica had already Pissed off with the black UV, leaving Pam and Tara to take foot, They ran into the darkness the whole world around them was a surreal blur until Pam stopped abruptly her progeny Tara stopped about two meters away from her and then in the blink of an eye appeared next to her 'What's wrong?' Tara asked her brows furrowing in concern 'Something's wrong with Sam, I can feel it, we have to find him' 'But!' 'No buts Tara I know where his is were going, Know!' Pam replied sharply and Tara obeyed and but this time when they sped into the night it was in another direction.

When they found Sam, he was limping towards…, Pam didn't know where, there was a fresh gun shot in his abdomen 'Oh my god' Tara whispered Pam ran towards her second progeny calling his name 'Sam, SAM?! What the fuck happened, who did this" she bellowed looking up into his face 'my brother, that's what happened?' he replied sounding depressed 'your brother?' Pam said startled she had just assumed he was an only child 'your brother shot you?' she repeated making sure she heard him correctly 'Yes my brother' he said fidgeting in pain 'why would your brother shoot you' said Tara taking a step closer to the pair of them 'Why wouldn't he I mean look what you turned me into, my brothers a more a shoot first ask questions later sort of guy' he smirked shaking his head ' where is he I'll kill him' Pam said looking around ready to attack 'I wouldn't were I from come from people aint real friendly, especially dean' he said trying to push past Pam ' Dean?' Tara questioned 'Dean Winchester, that weird kid from Sioux falls, his your brother', 'yeah' Sam admitted turning his gaze away from Pam to face Tara 'How do you know dean anyway? Sam said a puzzled expression taking over his features 'He was in a bar fight a couple weeks ago, he came in demanding god knows what, he was drunk and I threw him out' her first progeny revealed shrugging her shoulders 'never mind that-Pam said excaming Sam's condition-can you walk- she said staring up at him again' 'Yeah-Sam replied-'but what about Eric?' Tara reminded her with wide eyes, Pam bit the inside of the cheek then replied 'Fuck Eric'…

Fangtasia was silent, no one was there, no fang bangers, no ginger, no Nora and no Eric. Pam shoved Sam and Tara through the door, "Tara you keep watch, I'm going to sort Sam out" she said making towards the office, "But?" Tara began, "Tara just fucking do it" she sneered closing the door behind them. "Strip" Pam requested going straight to the stack of papers on the desk and stacking them neatly, she could feel Sam's hesitation. "Pardon?" he asked a slight grin on his Face, Pam looked up from the desk and beamed "You heard me" she mussed. He oblige taking his plaid shirt off, throwing it to the floor carelessly, "Lay down" she said checking him out she chose well. When he was on the couch, Pam sped to him and examined the damage Dean had


	6. Chapter 6

done. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it "Yeah I know it's bad" he smiled his hazel eyes meeting those of blue ones. "It could be better" she tried, making to dig out the silver bullet, "don't" he began his face briefly scrunching up in pain. At that Pam felt a twinge of guilt, "I don't have a choice" she said her hands going back to their previous task when she felt his fingers smooth a lock of hair behind her ear, "you're pretty, like Jess was" he smiled "whose jess?" she begun but suddenly felt the wave of pain that hit her before she could a full scream ripped through his body, she then felt her insides start to burn and realised that she was only feeling this second hand. Sam started thrashing around on the couch knocking things to the floor. "Shit" she chortled trying to pin him down.

Meanwhile Tara was sitting at the bar; she could hear Sam's screams coming from behind the office door. She was about to get up when the door of Fangtasia burst open and in walked Eric and Nora, "where's Pam" Eric demanded coldly his face bland of any emotion, "I don't know" she lied knowing he could sense she was lying, dammit. It was then another shriek ripped through the bar and Eric's eyes snapped viciously to the office and he started to make tracks towards the door, Tara beat him to it vamping to the door and holding it with her body "you can't go in there" she said her voice cracking on the last word, "give me a reason why I can't" he snarled his fangs on show his patience was wearing thin, "Pam's busy" she stuttered. Eric growled in annoyance and shoved her out the way; he rammed the door open effortlessly.

Pam spun around wildly, which was a very weasel like thing to do in her case. Eric stood there shock still, his blue flames boring into hers his attention then diverted to the passed out vampire on the couch and she could hear the guttural growl building within him. "Eric I -" she begun but cut across her, "who the fuck is this" he grumbled watching Sam with his blue eyes. "His- his um my progeny" she all but bleated quickly looking to the floor. "Get up" he roared grabbing her by the fore arm and yanking her towards the basement steps, "Eric what's wrong" came the accent of Nora but before she could go any further , the basement door was slammed shut and Pam was flung down the stairs falling in a messy heap.

"I had forbidden you from ever being with another man again and what do you do?" he ruptured silently envious; "I know but I was so lonely and you kept pushing me away, I didn't know what to do, Eric" she spoke fast and desperate running to him and gripping his shirt. "You disobeyed me" he shoved her back against the wall and grabbed her throat. "I know, but im not sorry-she squeaked clawing at his hand- I have never lied to you Eric, Im not saying im a saint but I've always told you the truth, and for to think that I'd go behind your back and narce you up to the authority, when you were fucking one, fuck that two of the women there, so tell me Eric cause im curious how does it feel to, to be deceive by the person you've spent your entire life with and shared everything, but like I said I don't regret making Sam in fact im glad" Eric's hold on her neck released and she fell to the floor gasping and coughing, shaking and on the verge of tears, Eric grabbed her under her arms and lifted her to a standing position then left, Pam pulled herself together enough to trudge up the stairs 'Where's Sam?' Pam shot out to Tara "his still out cold'-Tara said Pam nodded Nora was sat at one of the stalls, 'where's Eric?' Pam said strutting towards her, "in the office" Tara spoke. '_Shit" _Pam thought rushing towards the office and when she got in she was met with the sight of Eric sitting in his office chair, "what are you doing Eric?" she asked watching as Eric's attention shifted to the couch where Sam was laying still out, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around why the fuck you would do this" Eric said as he got up and rounded his desk, "I already told you why Eric" she said her voice starting to shake a little, "how can you do this to me Pamela" he said his eyes boring into hers, this made Pam snap. "how could I – how could you do everything you've done to me" she asked her voice getting higher with the verge of hysteria, it was then she noticed that Sam was starting to rouse and went to his side pulling him into a tight embrace. She could see the jealously coming of Eric his fist were balled at the side of his body and he looked like he was gonna blow, "you ok?" she asked smoothing Sam's hair of his face as he struggled to sit up. "Yeah I guess" he said hissing as he stood up to his full height. He was exactly the same height of Eric, "whose he?" he asked Pam, Pam's eyes snapped to Eric's. "His – his name's Eric his maker" Pam said standing to her feet and holding onto Sam's arm whilst Eric and him competed in a stare off.

"Pamela is mine" Eric snarled his dominant side coming out, "I don't think so" Sam tested suddenly grabbing Pam and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. That was it, a roar erupted from Eric chest and he flew viciously at Sam, fangs bared and then shot through Sam's new fangs they were big and killer sharp. "ERIC DON'T" Pam shrieked trying to pull Eric of Sam as both males thought to be Alpha. It was the hard elbow to the face that literally sent her flying into the wall and she cried out yanking at her head, which drew both Eric and Sam to a stop.

Despite all the knocks she had, she had to admit that hurt. Eric was about to rush to her side when Sam beat him to it lifting Pam off her feet as she shoved him off, she didn't miss the side smile that plastered Eric's feature but that was soon wiped away as she gave both of them a slap in the face and stalked off out of the bar. To get some fresh air, she huffed in annoyance and wiped a tear that she had let slip from her cheeks smudging her porcelain skin. It was then she heard the sound of heavy footsteps, "fuck off Eric" she sneered turning around and then she was greeted with the sight of a fist, then everything went black.

She could feel her body being pulled through what could only be described as branches and she winced as she felt herself be thrown onto grass. She opened her eyes to see a man, six foot in height, piercing green eyes and a big dark brown jacket. His hair was a dirt brown color like Sam's "_oh no" _she thought, "_could this be dean Winchester. _She had to admit for a human this man hit hard, a husky voice caught ears 'Rise and Shine sleeping beauty', 'Pam scowled 'I take it your Dean- she said getting to her feet and brushing the dirt and brushes off her designer skirt'-my apologies I don't think I introduced myself properly my name is Pam Swynford de Beaufort- she said with a sarcastic curtsy' 'Blow me Bitch' Dean bit back clicking his rifle into fire, Pam smirked ' your too late, your brothers mine now' she snarled ' I don't care' dean said walking towards her Pam arched a brow 'you see I knew one of you would show up, just like I knew Sam wouldn't listen when I told him to stay in, the night you turned him into one of you blood sucking demons' dean ranted, Pam's smile only grew wider ' Carful dean that's my progeny you're talking about' he tried to cut across her but was interrupted, there was a sudden gush of wind; dean was knocked down to the floor, Sam stood there helping Pam to her feet ' are you okay -he said his hazel emeralds meeting those of her blue jewels she nodded drawing in an unneeded shuddering breath- 'im glad you're here dean, look let's just talk about this' Sam sighed walking towards his brother 'She's poison Sam look what she did to you, soon as she's dead we can talk all you want 'dean scoffed 'Pam get out of here' Sam said turning to face her 'no she's not going anywhere' dean began, she didn't need to be told twice she took off running vamp speed back to fangtasia until Sam returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam opened the door of her and Eric's night club and as soon as she entered she walked straight towards the office door with a fluid grace, she pushed the door open speaking as she did 'Eric we need to-, Pam was completely thrown by what hit her sight of next her maker balls deep inside Nora. She scoffed and shut the door as the feeling of pain started to sink in, then made her way slowly down to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she braced herself against the sink and started to sob and hard. "Pamela, I'm sorry ok for everything" Eric's voice came from behind the door, it was at that moment the door literally came off its hinges and there stood Eric at full height fully dressed know but his shirt was ripped open. Pam instantly snapped lashing out and hitting him as hard as she could screaming at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME, JUST STAY AWAY!" she shrieked as he started pulling her into a gentle embrace and she dropped to the floor taking him down with her as wretched sobs ripped through her body making her tiny frame shake violently with the force. Even without the bond she could feel how her emotional turmoil tore him apart as he cupped the back of her head and tried to sooth her. But nothing would work once she started there was no stopping her.

"I'm so sorry for what I've put you through Pamela, I never meant to reject you, please forgive me Min karlek" he said softly which made her hush, it had been a long time since he had called her his love in his mother tongue always a sign of great affection, Pam looked up and just as Eric lips were about to touch hers she spoke. "Why did you do it, why did you threaten the true death to me, why did you blame me for Russell, WHY!" she shrieked in hysteria pushing him away and scrambling to the bar, "I'm sorry Pam" he said his own tears had spilt over at the sight of her, Pam's hair practically rose with anger, "What a fucking mess, you should never had released me you shouldn't of even goddamn turned me and I wish you had just let that fucking Jack the ripper guy kill me" she cried hiding her face and in the blink of an eye, Eric was in front of her snarling "don't you ever fucking say that again, you don't mean that, please tell me you don't mean that" he asked his voice taking on a desperate plea, Pam watched him with weary eyes. "I can take you away from here, fuck the authority, fuck Nora, fuck Billith, fuck Sookie and fuck everyone else we can be how we were" he said moving his face to her neck and scrapping his fangs where her pulse use to be. "Yeah I want that, I want to be how we were killing, fucking and laughing" she hiccupped staring into his deep blue eyes. "I'm still in love with you Pamela" he admitted kissing her tears away, "but before we go I need to know do you love me in the same way" he asked desperate…, "not today" she blurted out shaking her head emotional pain painting her features like a puppet on strings she didn't even know where that came from and she got up knowing that Eric was staring into her back, Nora came out of the office and tried to talk to Pam but Pam had long gone inside shutting the door behind her, she threw down her phone carelessly and lay on the office floor listening to the conversation Eric and Nora was having something like 'no she doesn't mean that' and Eric's footsteps kept trying to follow after her but was getting stopped by Nora. Pam screeched and threw the first solid object she could get her hands on against the wall; the same action went on for thirty seconds until the door slammed open it was Nora 'Pam? - she didn't even get finish her sentence Pam freaked out grabbing her hair slapping her and screaming like a wild thing as fast as Nora entered Pam had bull dozed her out the door shutting it again, running over to the stereo she turned it on and turned it up to max and blasted out the loudest heavy metal she could find, then she vamped over to couch and fell under trance with the dark wave of music, she was instantly knocked out her trance when she felt soft hands on her back, it was Tara, Pam thought she had left, but her second progeny had entered the room as well, Tara opened her mouth to speak but Sam beat her two it ' So…We need to talk' he urged looking at Tara who just stood were she was, Sam pitched ahead 'I need you to release me' He said looking down at the floor ' what- Pam said looking up-' I need you to-No I heard you Pam said scrubbing at her eyes 'Why?' she replied 'Dean- he started but pam finished ' I understand- she said- I renounce the ties of our blood, and my dominion over you as my progeny, as your maker I release you' Sam sighed choking on his breath then breathed in unneeded air 'goodbye Pam' Sam said kneeling 'bye Sam- she said planting a kiss on his forehead and then in the blink of an eye he was gone, 'Pam-Tara began but pam cut her off 'let's go out she requested nodding her head Tara looked down then followed Pam out the door they walked past Nora, who looked down at the floor, Probably ashamed; Eric was in the basement doing… whatever he was doing Pam didn't care…

The night could only be described as brisk Pam stalked down the dusty road Tara following close by the silence broke when Pam said 'you know people don't cry because their weak, they cry because they've had enough' 'I know Pam I don't think your weak, in fact your one of the bravest women I've ever met' Pam smiled however there bitter moment was short lived. Ten armed men jumped out of a van armed with guns full of silver they instantly shot at Pam who fell to the ground screaming 'AAHH OHH FUCK!' she howled ' Tara run, run!'. Tara ran back to fangtasia throwing the door open she headed straight towards the office to find Eric sitting at the desk holding one of Pam's ridiculous bracelets 'Eric!' Tara said snapping back to reality and out of ' What he snapped not knowing the news that was about to hit him…


	8. Chapter 8

Eric sat stubbornly at the chair in his office holding one of Pam's favourite bracelets listening to the silence of the room; that was shattered when his sister Nora suddenly entered the room with two glamoured and very attractive young women, he looked up his blue eyes meeting her emerald green ones, she flashed him a grin and dumped the two girls on the couch 'I thought you might be hungry' she announced smirking,- 'I Know I am after all that- she trailed off walking over to his desk' ' you thought wrong Nora, and what happened was a mistake, I love Pam' He broke in staring at her stone faced 'Yeah sure you do I mean you really make it obvious the amount if women you've screwed and you don't even stop to think, oh how would this effect my progeny who I've known for over a decade, No wonder she made Sam-she laughed dryly- I would have, you lied to over and over and you still haven't told her that the reason the governor is all over our asses is because you turned his fucking daughter vampire, she will never forgive you when she finds out; she even said herself that she didn't love you anymore' Normally at her disrespectful remark Eric would have killed her or at least put her on her ass, He stood to his full height and toward over her ' Get the fuck out of my office Nora, I won't fucking ask again' he growled out through clenched teeth, His sister huffed and sped out of his office 'Fuck!' he shouted slamming the bangle down on the desk and taking his seat, he sat there breathing heavily levelling all his anger, Pam's progeny suddenly burst into his headquarters 'Eric' she screamed striding up to his work surface ' WHAT' he roared into her face banging his fist onto the table so hard it cracked, Tara's eyes held no fear at all 'its Pam, those solders from vamp camp got her the fuck we gonna do' she sputtered ' Eric didn't need to be told twice he tornadoed off out of fangtasia and Into the dark abyss of night, His progeny's progeny followed behind him his eyes were met with the sight of black vans, no vampires were aloud out after curfew, this would work. 'You sure you Wanna do this' Tara questioned raising her eyebrows , Eric didn't answer he threw his hands up signalling surrender, him and Tara dropped fang in complete unison and slowly walked over to the armed …

'can you lie down for me please' came the voice of the ugly and obvious couch potato he sat with one leg crossed over the other, 'Not until you tell me what the fuck this place is' Pam spat pacing the room in frustration 'I already have, this is a research facility, were here to study you, your hear to be studied… If you don't Wanna be studied there are guns pointed at you right now, not metaphorical guns, real guns' he summed up Pam blinked put her hands on her hips and stared at him ' Now can you please lie down for me' his said gesturing to the bed she obeyed ambling to the bed and then she lay down only to shot up again ' Hold the fuck up Am I in therapy' she barked angered at the idea ' well therapy yes. But with an incentive' he stated calmly 'I don't give a Fuck what the incentive is, im not gonna talk about my feelings- she mocked that last part-What about the other room! She said 'what room are you referring to-he questioned putting his pen down 'the one where ya'll have all the vampires fucking under that hideous florescent lighting, put me in that room and I will fuck somebody for ya'll, I won't out of this room this room is bullshit' Pam said folding her arms 'the copulation study is on threes, you're a level one' Pam tilted her head to the side liking the sound of the idea 'Our interest in you is more intellectual, we want to know what you think, how you think, what you think about, and we will remain here as long as it takes, until you engage in meaningful conversation' he stopped eyeing her Pam looked around then huffed ' you mentioned something about an incentive,' she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear 'when was the last time you fed' said the counsellor frowning a little, Pam hesitated then said 'two days ago' the man finally put his clip board down and uttered ' good, he grabbed another note book and opened it, I am going to ask you a series of questions and if I deem your responses truthful we have what we call a living donor program, LDP- he spelled out like she was dumb, she smirked- then walked up to the sofa and sat at the edge, crossing one leg over the other in a very ladylike gesture ' and what if I don't feel like being a good girl- she asked sarcastically ' hmm- he pointed to a gross looking plastic bottle- you can have watered down true blood- care to try it' he said a small ugly smirk playing at either side of his lips pam shot him a dark look ' Bring me a donor ' she bleated ' male or female?' he said ' female' she said smiling he narrowed his eyes and spoke into the tiny microphone on the edge of his desk ' sent in san chai please' he said looking up at Pam, a beautiful Asian girl wearing a white bathrobe walked in gracefully with her hands behind her back ' hello, my name is san chai ' she said sending a smile lovely towards pam, Pam smirked at her laying back on the uncomfortable sofa the bumps leaving dents in her back, ' first question please' she sighed satisfied ' talk to me about what value you place on life' 'human life or vampire life' she said staring up at the ceiling ' well let's start with human and then work our way up' 'who's the human' she said loudly ' how bout… me? What is the value that you place on my life? ' he said waiting for an answer ' None' she stated smirking ' can you expand on that' he said 'your, insignificants to me cannot be under estimated, you are food nothing else, not even good food you reek of tuna fish- he laughed and she continued- truth is I care more about the life of that tuna you ate' ' very good, san chai'he said nodding towards the girl pam sat grinning san chai walked over to the sofa sat down and pulled he hair back revealing her pale neck, she greedily grabbed hold of the girl taking in her sent Pam moaned looking up to the dirty pervert sat in the chair, dropping fang she bit down into the other females flesh, she could smell how turned on her psychologist was, and it made her sick…

The door of pams cell opened and in walked a brunette vampire 'who the fuck are you' Pam spat unravelling out of her yoga stance, ' Eric sent me to help you' said the brunette who had just entered … ' you didn't answer my question Pam began but the girl cut across ' im willa…- she hesitated before saying- Eric's progeny' Pam gritted her teeth feeling anger and another belt of betrayal run through her, she nodded then said ' Eric sent you… to help me' she blurted out amused outing her hands on her hips ' yes he did and if you want me to save your ass you might Wanna tone it down with the attitude' Pam stared at her ' Im all ears' she replied dryly ' there gonna start giving us new blood but you cannot drink it' willa piped pam walked towards her cell door and peered out the window willa continued ' there's hep v in it' willa said that made pam turn around fast ' what the hell is that'- 'I don't know but it is not good Nora has it' willa stated Pam felt an unexpected surge of joy and supressed a smile ' who else knows' she said folding her arms ' no one, it's just you and me-' good keep it that way pam interrupted walking past her new sister ' tell Jessica and Tara but fuck everyone else', 'okay I know that being charitable isn't very vampire like but don't we want to save our kind' willa shot 'if every vampire stops feeding those pervy fucks will know were onto them, the only chance of fixing this shitshow is if they don't suspect us' willa looked at her confused ' of course- the second female said gulping 'how are they treating you in here' ' like a princess can't you tell' pam said huffing ' I got this, I could sneak you in a ginpop' willa said proudly holding up an arm ' severed arm, not bad but to obvious, no just get yourself back in there I'll see you soon enough' willa looked her up and down then left, a guard entered ' miss de beaufort it's time for you session' pam rolled her eyes.

Pam entered slapping a hand against the wall 'thank god I was just starting to feel confessional, the two guards exited the room leaving pam alone with the fat perv ' shall I bring in san chai' he spoke raising his eyebrows ' that won't be necessary she said sharply ' not hungry' he questioned ' not today she said taking a seat ' with the Rashaan's of blood you've been provided, I find that hard to believe ' ' really , I thought you had a better grasp on the hole subject of apatite she said undoing her top button ' actually it's been the focus of most of my scholarship ' good- pam said turning to face him- so if I said im not hungry because im horny, you get it' ' when one is denied sexual association her appetite her intake for food increases not the other way around' ' you'll be surprised what a girl can accomplish in solitary' she said exposing her cleavage ' how would you rate your sexual appetite compared to- she cut across him ' high I was a whore in my human life it wasn't a coincidence… I fuck a lot' he cleared his throat 'im very interested in your specific erm.' He said sitting forward ' so you want inside my head- ' very much yes' he replied pam smirked and got on top of him vamp speed ' how deep do you Wanna go' ' deep' he moaned ' I'll let you get in there, but only if you let me inside ginpop' ' I think that can be arranged' he gulped ' good Pam said running her finger down his face…


End file.
